


161: “I didn’t do it!” “Then why are you laughing?” “Because whoever did it is a freaking genius.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [161]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Bad Prank, Fluff sorta, Hair Dyeing, Humor, M/M, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	161: “I didn’t do it!” “Then why are you laughing?” “Because whoever did it is a freaking genius.”

**161: “I didn’t do it!” “Then why are you laughing?” “Because whoever did it is a freaking genius.”**

* * *

“WHO THE FUCK DID THIS SHIT TO MY HAIR?!”

Seungcheol could only whine shuffling down in his seat as Jeonghan emerged from the hallway bathroom gripping his personal bottle of shampoo in a death grip in his hand. 

“I said who the fuck did this shit to my fucking hair!?” Jeonghan hissed glaring down six members sitting frozen in the living room. Jihoon ignored Jeonghan continuing his humming as he jotted down more lyrics and notes on his spreadsheet. Soonyoung paused his video in the middle slowly closing the laptop sharing a look before quiet slipping out the room. Hansol slowly popped his popcorn in his mouth before chewing it softly. Minghao didn’t look up from his magazine while Jun immediately openly gaped open at Jeonghan.

No spoke yet again. All everyone could do was stare. Jeonghan long blond hair was now a hideously bright orange.

“I didn’t do it!” Jun screamed before slapping his hands over his mouth trying to stop the laughter from pooling out his mouth. Jeonghan growled moving towards Jun only to be met halfway by Minghao who matched the older member’s glare with his own. 

“Then why are you laughing?” Jeonghan hissed.

“Because whoever did it is a freaking genius.” Jun laughed out only to get a slap at the back of his head from Minghao who sent Jeonghan an apologetic look before yanking his laughing boyfriend out of the room to get away from Jeonghan’s rage.

“Hyung why would you think one of us did it anyway?” Hansol asked while still trying to sneak his popcorn in his mouth.

Jeonghan glare turned sickly sweet. “Because Hansol. The others are out doing their own separate schedules. Seokmin and Joshua are on their weekly date (that everyone knew not to interrupt especially how possessive Joshua was of his limited one- -one time with his hyper boyfriend) and won't be back until late. Seungkwan was doing some pre-recording in advance. Mingyu need new pots and Wonwoo needs new books so they made it a date. Chan was just out doing Chan. So that leaves you five.”

“Six. Seungcheol-hyung is here too.”

The smile turned on Soonyoung who immediately back down at the look, “No Soonie. My precious Cheollie will never do this to me. Now which one of you idiots touched my fuc-”

“Hannie take a deep breath.” Seungcheol interrupted moving closer towards his boyfriend rubbing his arms softly trying to comfort the angry man. Jeonghan closed his eyes before taking a deep breath, “Okay. Now let’s grab a hat and head down to the store. Maybe they have some type of hair correction we can use to softly the color.”

“Sure Cheollie.”

Jeonghan waited until Seungcheol disappeared to grab his card and a hair that would be enough to cover Jeonghan’s Chucky hair color. Turning back to the other members Jeonghan narrowed his eyes, “Now listen here you little turds. When we get back I wanna know who did this to my hair or I’m going to destroy all of you until some confess.”

“Hannie I’m at the door!”

"Coming Cheollie!”


End file.
